High-speed data communication often includes the use of differential signals. Additionally, the differential signals may be converted to single-ended signals for various applications. The differential signals and the single-ended signals may have different voltage levels due to different voltage requirements of the components with which the signals may be associated. The conversion process as used by many traditional systems may cause problems such as duty cycle distortion and process variability (e.g., pressure, volume, and temperature (PVT) variability).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.